Memorable Date
by YaoiLove101
Summary: A story about Satorious and Aster on a date! Most of it is in Aster's POV! One-shot! Don't read if you don't like Destinyshipping!


GX - GX

_'I'm so nervous. Yet... so excited at the same time.'_ I think as I look at myself in the mirror for, what feels like, the millionth time. _'I can't help these emotions. They just keep coming.'_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

_'Well... this is it! Man, I __**really**__ hope tonight turns out okay.'_ I think as I go to the door and answer it. As I look at my date, I can't help but think he looks really handsome.

His name is, Satorious. What's mine you ask? My name is Aster... Aster Phoenix.

--

Before I start the actual story, which I kind of already have, I should tell you readers a little bit about myself and my boyfriend. Yes, I'm a guy, and I'm also dating a guy, but that doesn't really matter to me. I think he's the greatest person in the world. I met him when I was still a small child, when I was in a cemetary, visiting my father's grave. I know that doesn't really sound very romantic, but it doesn't have to be. We didn't start dating until five or six years later. We stayed friends up until then.

I'm getting carried away here. I should probably tell you what he looks like. He has long violet hair along with very deep and bright violet eyes. He's taller than me, but that doesn't bother me in the least. He can be any height that he grows to be, and I'd still love him, no matter what. His personality, is that of a very sweet and lovable man. He once had an evil counterpart, but we got rid of him, together, a while ago. Now, it's just his sweet side all the time, and that's the part of him that I **really** love.

What am **I** like you're now asking? Well, I don't really find myself to be all that interesting. Of course, whenever Satorious is complementing me on something, and I tell him that I'm not like that, he pinches me and tells me that I'm wrong. He's always saying how cute I am, and what he loves about me. Sometimes, he can embarrass me if we're out in public and he starts doing that, but I love him anyway, and I always will. Annoying personal habits and all.

Well, getting back to the story I was telling you about. This is the story about the most memorable date I've ever had with Satorious. Why was it so memorable? You will have to read and find out. Let me start where I left off.

--

He looks at me for a moment while I stand there in the doorway of my mansion, looking dazed, before he finally says something.

"Well, are you ready to go, or are you going to leave me standing here while you finish up?"

I blush at my foolishness, then reply, "Sorry. I'm ready. So, lets go." I take his hand and walk onto my porch as shut the door, making sure it's locked before leaving with him. "So... where are you taking me?"

"Depends. Where do you wanna go, my Aster flower?" Satorious asked, calling me by my nickname that he gave me when we first started going out.

I blush at the nickname like I usually do before replying. "I don't know."

"Well, tonight is especially for you, my Aster flower. So, we're going anywhere you want to go, all night long if we must."

"Well, I'm kinda hungry."

"So, we're going to dinner. Where do you want to go?"

"...Olive Garden?" I suggested.

(Amanda's Note (since this story is in **Aster's** point of view, I can't really say "Author's Note"): Olive Garden is the greatest restuarant ever!)

"Alright then, Olive Garden it is!" Satorious said, and we made our way to, what I believe, is the best restuarant in town.

When we got there, we had to wait about fifteen minutes since it was the dinner rush, but niether of us really minded that much. We just spent the time talking about our days, since we still live apart from each other. Then, sooner than it felt like, our buzzer thing went off, signaling that there was a table ready for us. A waiter led us to the two person table, and we sat down.

Then, another waiter came up and introduced himself as Mike. He said that he would be our server for that evening. He took our orders for drinks. Satorious had some red wine, and I ordered some white wine for myself. He walked away to get our drinks and let us look at our menus.

I started the next conversation.

"Why are you doing this?"

Satorious looked up over his menu to look at me. "Huh? What do you mean?" He looked sad. "Do you not like it?"

"No, no, no. That's not what I was getting at." I said. "I really **do** enjoy it, but I was just wondering why you're doing it."

"Do I need a reason to take my love out on a date?"

"Well, why does tonight feel kind of different? I mean, you've treated me to dinner and such things before, but most of the time you usually suggest what we could do, and ask me if I agree to it. You never let me think of the things all by myself."

"The way you say it makes me sound a little controlling. Is that what I'm doing? I can stop." He said, but before he could continue, I leaned over and pressed my index finger to his lips, gently.

"I don't think you're controlling at all. You're very sweet, and you never **make** me do anything." I said before taking my finger away to let him reply.

"Well, that's good."

"So... what's the price limit?" I said as I sit back down in my normal position.

"Aster, what would make you think that there would be a price limit for you? Get anything you want."

"Really? How much money do you have?"

"I don't really have any with me, but in my bank account I've got over 2,000 dollars. The good thing about working at home, you're paycheck goes right to you're bank account."

"So, I can really get anything?"

"Yes, Anything you want."

"How about... some stuffed mushrooms for an appetizer?"

"Sure thing!"

"And for the actual meal... some lasagna?"

"Sure!" Satorious said, and right after he said that, the waiter came back with our drinks.

"Have you decided what you're having tonight?"

"Yes." Satorious said. "We'll have some stuffed mushrooms for an appetizer," He said, waiting for the waiter to right it down in his little notepad.

"And, for the actual meal?"

"I'll have some steak and my date here will have a plate of lasagna... right?"

"Yes please." I said, and the waiter wrote that down before taking away our menus and saying it'll be right out before walking away.

"He's a good waiter."

"Yeah, he is. What are you thinking... fifteen percent?"

"Don't we always?" I asked as I looked out the window and saw the ocean. The restuarant was right next to the ocean so I looked at it, and it was very beautiful. The way the full moon reflected off the water, and made it shine.

"You're so beautful." I suddenly hear Satorious say to me. I turn my head towards him to see him staring at me. I feel my face grow warm, and I look away from him. He just chuckles and makes me look at him again. "You look a little flushed."

"I just-"

"Excuse me?" Someone said, and we both looked at the girl who was standing there. "Are you... Aster Phoenix? The famous writer?" She asked, shyly.

"That's me."

"Well, um... I can see you're on a date so I don't want to trouble you, but... can I have your autograph?" She asked as she held out a notepad and a pen.

"Sure thing!" I said as I took her notepad, and the pen. "Who am I making it out to?"

"Luna."

"Alright." I said, then autographed her notepad before handing it back to her.

Then she turned to face Satorious. "And are you his boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Can I have **your** autograph too?" She asked.

"Me? I've never autographed anything... except a few checks in the past, but that's basically it."

"Pleeeeeease!" She pleaded.

"Alright, alright. I'll try my best." He said as he took the pen and notepad from her, and signed in her notepad too.

"Thank you!" She said. "Wait until my friends see **this**!" She said, then ran off and waved back to us.

"Does that happen **all** the time? You being approached by fangirls I mean." Satorious asked me.

"More than you know." I replied, slyly.

"Really? I just might get jealous." He joked, which made me giggle.

"Don't be. No one can replace **you**." I said to him followed by a wink.

Then, the waiter came with our appetizer and set it down in between us. Then said that our meals should be out in about a half an hour, and left.

"This looks good! They have the **best** stuffed mushrooms here!" I exclaimed, excitedly, and I heard Satorious chuckle before picking up one with his fork, blowing on it to cool it down a bit, then putting it in front of my mouth. I understood the signal, and I opened my mouth to let him feed me the mushroom. I chewed on it slowly, savoring the taste, before swallowing. "The best!" I repeated, and he just chuckled again.

"You can be **so** cute sometimes."

I blushed. "Well, you're **hot**."

It was his turn to blush, but it soon left when he thought of a comeback. "Cute beats hot."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Ye-" He was cut off when we heard someone clear their throat.

At first I thought it had been another fan wanting an autograph, and I could tell it was a man. Being around fan **guys** had gotten a little creepy, especially since they found out I was gay. They would always bat their eyes at me, or blow kisses at me. Satorious even stopped this one guy who had tried to kiss me for real, that guy sure got the beating of his life. It was all really weird, Satorious never acts like a girl, or maybe that's because he leaves that part of the relationship to **me**. He's a good boyfriend though, he can be a little **too** protective at times. Although, the more protection, the more love.

But when I looked up to see who it was, I was a little shocked.

"Atticus? What are **you** doing here? I thought you were in America."

"Well... I **was**, but I met this girl there, and I wanted to bring her back with me since she's always wanted to come to Japan."

"Who's this girl?" Satorious asked.

"Here she is!" Atticus said as he wrapped an arm around the girl who had just run up to them. "Guys, meet Emily Lynn. She's from America."

"We know." I said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh."

"Hi! I'm Emily Lynn!" She said, excitedly as she stuck her hand out to them.

"I'm Satorious."

"And I'm Aster."

"Aster... Aster Phoenix?" Emily Lynn asked. "I've read all your books! They're awesome!"

"How do you like that? I'm even famous in America." I said as I looked at Satorious.

"**Everyone** knows about you!" Emily Lynn said, excitedly.

(Amanda's Note: I really wanna try to get to the point of the story (no offense to Coco Gash Jirachi), but I think we should skip ahead until after the dinner part of the date! Plus, I was gonna run out of ideas soon anyway!)

-- After dinner --

"So, where do you want to go now, Aster?" Satorious asked me, and I thought for a minute before I saw a horse carriage.

"Why don't we go on that?"

"Aster, I don't have any money **with** me, remember?"

"I'll pay."

"No, Aster. I don't want you paying for **anything** tonight."

I sulked before I just got struck with an idea. I smirked before giving him my famous "puppy dog eyes" treatment.

"No, Aster! No! Not the eyes!" He said as he covered his own eyes to protect them from mine, but it didn't really help when he looked back for a split second. It was enough to make him cave in. "Alright, alright. But I **swear** that I'll pay you back."

"No, you don't have to do that."

"No, I **do**. This night is supposed to be for you, and **you** only."

"I'm not the only one on a date here, you know? So, enjoy yourself." I said as I dragged him over to the horse carriage, then payed the guy, and Satorious helped me on before getting on himself.

The driver flicked the reins on the horse and it started walking.

"It's been so long since I've been on a carriage ride." I said.

"Me too. Though I **know** that I have to pay you back for this later."

"No, you don't. This night isn't just for me, it's for the **both** of us. We're a couple. That's means that we share things."

"I still feel kinda bad."

"Don't... **really**! I want you to enjoy this too!" I said with the sweetest smile I could master. "By the way... why are you acting like this tonight? You're saying 'It's all about you!'. It's not **all** about me."

"Aster...?"

"Yes?"

"You **really** wanna know the real reason I'm acting like this?"

"That would be nice."

"Well, I... um... well... it's... about something I've been wanting to ask you." Satorious said, quickly.

As you probably guessed, by now I was completely confused.

"What I'm trying to say is... will you... will you..." He asked. Suddenly, I was pulled into his chest, and I felt him nuzzling my neck.

"What? ...What is it you're trying to say?" I asked, a little worried that he would say something like, 'I've found someone else so will you leave and never see me again?'. But now I realize that it was a ridiculous thought to be thinking.

"Aster... my beautiful Aster flower... my love... will you marry me?" He asked as I saw him pull out something from his pocket, and open the little box to show me a ring with a gold band and a silverish-blue diamond in the middle.

I was shocked, to say the least. I couldn't breath. It felt like I was high above the sky, on pluto, without an air helmet. I was literally gasping for air, and tears appeared in my ears.

(Amanda's Note: My eyes are watering just **thinking** about this!)

He obviously noticed this. "Aster?" He asked, a hint of depression in his voice, obviously thinking that I was about to reject him.

Suddenly, I jumped up and kissed him, passionately. I could tell he was shocked from the way he tensed up, but he quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me onto his lap and deepen the kiss.

We broke away slowly and looked at each other for a moment before I finally said something.

"Yes." I whispered. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I **will** marry you! I **really** want to! I love you!" I said as I held him closely, and cried tears of joy that were easily absorbed into his clothing.

"I love you too, my Aster flower, and I always will. Forever."

--

Well, that's my story. The story of how Satorious and I became fiances. It was the greatest night of my life.

-- Normal POV --

Aster sat on the couch, reading over his latest story. He heard Satorious come down the stairs, but he pretended not to notice.

Satorious went up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" He whispered in his ear.

Aster shivered. "Hi, Satorious."

"Hi." He whispered as he uncovered his eyes, then wrapped his arms around Aster. "What's this?" He asked, referring to all the papers in Aster's lap.

"It's my newest story. It's about the night you proposed to me." Aster said, and Satorious kissed his head before grabbing his hand with the one of his that held his engagment ring. It was like Aster's except without the diamond. It was just a gold band, but it meant a great deal to the both of them.

"One more week. You sure you're ready to be married?"

"Satorious... I've been ready since the day you asked me."

"I'll take **that** as a yes!" Satorious said.

Aster giggled before pressing their lips together in a love and romance filled kiss that couldn't be masked.

GX - GX

How did you like it? It took me two days to write, but I enjoyed writing it! I'm interested to hear what you people have to say... _**EXCEPT YOU, FLAMERS!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
